


A Three Letter Word

by Anonymous



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Anger, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anxiety, Childhood Trauma, Established Relationship, F/M, Flashbacks, Guilt, Implied/Referenced Abortion, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, Panic Attacks, Past Sexual Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Relationship Talk, Sadism, Slavery, Suicidal Thoughts, Understanding, awkward Alibaba, jamil is a bastard, loving relationship, rape NOT between mor and alibaba, recovering slowly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:22:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23536741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Alibaba wants to broach a topic with Morgiana that he's been embarrassed about for a while. He's played and replayed all the reactions in his mind, but never did he expected this
Relationships: Jamil/Morgiana, Morgiana/Alibaba Saluja
Kudos: 20
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

His sweat nearly soaked through the sheets from his clenched palms. How the hell was he going to bring this up to Morgiana?...

Listening to Olba and Toto was bad enough. Looking at them was… they were so touchy and sweet with each other. He wanted to do the same with Mor, and maybe a little bit more?

He didn’t want to pressure her though! Of course not. Knowing her, she’d probably try to jump into it before she really felt ready. Besides, there were… traumas that he didn’t want to potentially trigger. During his travels, he’d seen many things. Things such as girls being forced to do things that their bodies and minds weren’t ready for yet, being used as livestock. And though he was sure that it hadn’t happened to Morgiana, well… one was better safe than sorry.

He mulled on how to broach this topic to her. He had around 5 minutes before she finished showering and came to bed with him. God did he love sleeping next to her. He always fell asleep before her no matter how much he tried to stay awake, but in the early mornings when he was lucky enough to get up before she did… that was heaven.

He saw every rise and fall of her chest, the ways she sometimes tossed and turned [he got out of the way when  _ that  _ happened. One kick anywhere was enough to kill him], and most importantly, he saw the way she looked unburdened by the daunting world that was always one step ahead of them. 

The sight of a Morgiana with the stress on her shoulders lifted was a sight that gave him the strength to soldier on and fight against the unyielding world. If he were to fall, he’d fall kicking and screaming. He certainly wouldn’t lose with a defeated look in his eye and his sword abandoned on the ground. 

He’d brush the hair out of her face gently and he’d adjust the blankets that she kicked off moments prior. He wouldn’t trade this moment for anything in the world. And the best part? It was his. This moment was all his. No one else could or would have it. Even if people were to write stories and ballads of the Adventures of Alibaba, Morgiana, and Aladdin, those moments would be kept for him and him only. They would be lost to the wind, yes, but these tender little moments were special to him and him alone. [plus Morgiana if she was actually awake but pretended to be asleep] 

They’d been together for a while, and though they weren’t the conventional type [nearly always dying for each other], they were happy. He wanted to progress in their relationship though, add just a bit more intimacy, but at the same time he didn’t want to make Morgiaan uncomfortable!

So he relied on his best talent-- diplomacy. 

Morgiana emerged, water running down her smooth, scarred skin in rivulets that hadn’t been caught by the towel. With a quick whisk, she rubbed down her body, though her hair was still wet. She sat on the edge of the bed with him, crossing her legs comfortably

“Uh-- Morgiana.” He ‘ahem’ed nervously. She seemed to be deep in thought. Maybe he shouldn’t interrupt her now? But if he didn’t ask, all his courage would seep away into the deep crevices of his soul, only to re-emerge when either he or Morgiana were about to die. 

“Mor?”

“Yes?” She quickly turned to meet his gaze. Okay, he was getting nervous again, shoot. It was her eyes. They looked like they were staring into his very soul. 

He licked his lips. Could she hear how fast his heart was beating with her Fanalis abilities? He hoped not-- that would be so embarrassing. 

“We’re… of age right now and we’re at that age where we get all touchy and horny and there’s nothing wrong with that of course!” He spluttered. Damn. He was already getting off to the wrong start. “Anyway, well, you know how Aladdin and I go to brothels and--” Amon should strike him dead where he sat! Why the hell would he want to bring up brothels to his  _ girlfriend _ ??

He wanted to shrivel up into a mushroom. Yes, mushrooms were good and contributed to society,  _ but _ \-- they were parasites and the right one could be grinded up and made into an aphrodisiac, which he had the pleasure of--  _ FUCK. _

He was a bad person… 

He cleared his throat. The sign of a wonderful diplomat, it was. All the best ones did that. Of course, the best ones were also lying, dirty cheats, but he knew he was nothing like that. He had Morgiana to keep him in check, after all.

“I don’t know if you’re shy or uncomfortable with this sort of thing, I mean, if physical affection isn’t your thing I understand, but maybe when we’re together like this… II-i was thinking… I don’t want to pressure you, but maybe we could…”

He felt her piercing gaze on him as he tried to get the last few words out of the bulge in his throat. “... Touch each other?” he squeaked out before mentally deflating into a pancake-- no, a doormat fit for no one to step on because that was how horrible he was. He looked up to see the look of shock on his sweet love’s face.

“Well, since we’re still young, I don’t think we should go straight to  _ that _ yet.” He laughed nervously and tugged on his braid. “Maybe we could just… ease into things?”

Morgiana remained quiet, for a minute, then two. He looked at her, heart pounding in his chest so hard that he was sure her Fanalis hearing to pick it up.

Wait… this was getting far too long to be normal. Her eyes… they looked glassy. Far away.

“Morgiana?” He said softly, putting a hand on her shoulder. Perhaps that would ground her? It was worth a try… but no, the moment he put his hands on her, she dropped into his arms like a mouse caught in a cat’s jaws.

“Mor?” He shook her gently, softly. 

Her breaths came in quick bursts, like the way his heart had pounded. Her eyes were tearing up and there were these strained  _ whimpers  _ that she kept emitting. She shuddered. “It’s okay, Mor, it’s okay.” He whispered. He kept whispering comforts into her ear, holding her back to his chest, hoping, hoping that maybe she’d snap out of it. Whatever it was…

She had panicked when he touched her. 

They’d… he had been talking to her about sex. 

Oh god,  _ he  _ had caused this. He… he triggered her. He caused this.

“Morgiana.” he whispered. “I’m so, so sorry. Morgiana, I never, ever meant to… to trigger you like this, please believe me…”

_ “Morgiana!” _

There was a hitched, shuddering breath. She tensed and then grew lax in his arms. His muscles cramped when he tried to relax his own. When had he tensed up? He hadn’t noticed…

“Breathe in and out, Mor, slowly.” He whispered

He breathed in tandem with her until she relaxed with the draught of sleep.

And him? He fell asleep soon after.


	2. Chapter 2

Sex.

That was the one thing she was scared of. It was… it was  _ stupid.  _ She knew.

It wasn’t her fault though… or maybe it was?

She had just been twelve. And Lord Jamil had just turned into a man… 

“Mor?” came the questioning voice of Alibaba.

“Yes--?” She quickly turned, heart shooting to her throat, making her feel light-headed and weak. Ha! The girl who stood up against the best of the best of the Kou Empire, who helped save the world… was afraid of just a three letter word.

Alibaba licked his lips nervously-- she knew he was nervous, it was a habit of his. His golden hair shone in the light of the candle, making him seem like a sun… her sun. The one that helped her rise and broke the chains off her feet. She wore ‘anklets’ now, the household vessel that had been made out of her chains. Alibaba called them anklets. It had been awkward at first to call them what they had been, so anklets it was. And it stuck.

He rambled on and on for a while before he cleared his throat and that made her snap to attention.

“I don’t know if you’re shy or uncomfortable with this sort of thing, I mean, if physical affection isn’t your thing I understand, but maybe when we’re together like this… II-i was thinking… I don’t want to pressure you, but maybe we could…” he turned tomato-red, her favorite color on him. It made him match the color of her hair and eyes.

There was a weight in her throat, one that made her want to vomit and run and never, ever stop. 

“Touch each other?”

She snapped back to attention. Touch each other? Not… not sex? Or was that just a euphemism for it that she hadn’t heard of before?

She turned her attention back to him-- he was shrinking by the minute, turning into this little gremlin that looked like a parody of the real him. The brave, strong,  _ handsome  _ Alibaba. 

“Well, since we’re still young, I don’t think we should go straight to  _ that _ yet.” He laughed nervously, his hand reaching up to yank on the ends of his braid.

That was… strange for someone who enjoyed brothels and touching women’s breasts. She figured he wanted to jump straight into it like… like--

No! Alibaba was  _ nothing _ like Mast-- Jamil. She wasn’t his slave anymore, she was free. She was a free woman and he didn’t have his chains around her anymore.

… That was a lie. 

He still held captive her mind. Almost every night, she’d dream of him. It was torture. Soemtiems she felt like taking a knife to her head and scrambing the insides so she wouldn’t have the fucking torment of seeing his face anymore. He was dead.  _ Dead _ but her stupid mind refused to let him die. 

“Morgiana?” Alibaba said softly, putting a hand on her shoulder, like he always did. He was touchy and gentle. She loved his touches. They made her feel so whole. Like she wasn’t useless and nothing and she wasn’t  _ just _ a slave anymore. She actually meant something! But not this time. 

It just filled her with dread and painful memories.

  
  


_ She woke up to a maid ushering her from her cot. She slept in the slave quarters, which were just steps away from where prisoners were held. Prisoners that Master Jamil had been gifted. They were expendable, just like slaves. But unlike slaves, they had been free of charge.  _

_ In a city so wrought with slavery, it was surprising that there were so few executioners. And so, the prisoners were given to someone who would make them wish that they  _ were _ dead. That person being Master Jamil. _

_ At the first tap, she had already woken up and was ready to go wherever was wanted of her. It was a result of years of slavery-- the sign of a  _ good  _ slave. Which she was, of course. She had to be.  _

_ Her steps were light and near soundless. She had learned to walk without the chains making much sound, though at this rate, she didn’t notice the rattles and clangs anyway. They were just a part of her. Another reminder of what and who she was. The maid looked guilty-- why? _

_ Her heart quickened. She’d been good! It couldn’t be punishment, right? It was so late in the night…  _

_ He had ceased his torture sessions. Now she only expected them when he was angry, and even then, that was when she was in the room with him. Was he trying something different? When he was younger, he hunted her down himself ‘for the fun of it’ he had said. A terror froze her insides cold and brought her into a trance that had only been broken by the tap of the maid on her shoulder. Even then, she couldn’t look Morgiana in the eye. That made sense… she was a free woman. Morgiana was not.  _

_ The door was opened and her eyes were trained onto the floor as she awaited her orders. _

_ “You were taking too long.” Master Jamil groused. “Leave.” _

_ And the maid left, the door slipping shut without so much as a sound. It had to be recently oiled.  _

_ “Morgiana.” _

_ She took that as her cue to look up, and look up she did. Master Jamil was in his night robes, beckoning her over. _

_ His tone was nothing less than perfunctory. “Strip and expose yourself to me.” _

_ This wasn’t new at least. New was bad. He’d made her do this a few times, once she had started growing breasts. It was a new form of humiliation that she’d get used to in time, as she did the others.  _

_ She mechanically took off her shift, slipping off the sides and letting it fall to the ground. Her eyes flickered to his whip and her cuts from the previous week throbbed. She had a myriad of scabbing wounds on her body that begged to have time to heal, but to no avail. Whatever Master Jamil wanted, he got. Even if it was her death, she’d gladly run into the belly of the Desert Hyacinth if it was his command. [And a tiny voice in the back of her head whispered to her that, if you did, you’d be free of him. You’d fly to your homeland and never see him again]  _

_ “I slept with a whore today.” Master Jamil started abruptly. “As a man should, of course, not that you’d know. However, something was lacking… I felt far more excited with you than I did with that loose bitch.” _

_ She was dreading where this was going. This was new. _

_ He slipped off the first of his night robes, letting it fall to the bed he had been sitting on. She knew he had three.  _

_ His slippered steps would be barely audible to most, but to her, they were like the booming thunder when a storm was particularly bad. Thunder always gave rise to lightning, a painful, deadly thing.  _

_ And his steps stopped right in front of the whip before approaching her. Every single one of her instincts was screaming at her to run. But her body stood firm, for it knew that if she did run, something far worse would happen. _

_ “You know the drill, lay on your back.” His voice had an edge to it. After a moment of thought, he added, “And spread your legs.” . _

_ She did as he said, trembling as she did so. She couldn’t control the way she shook and shuddered… she was just so  _ scared  _ and it took so, so much to not just burst into tears right then and there. Even if she was used to it, in a way.  _

_ She couldn’t remember much of what happened next. Only that everything hurt and she did, in fact, start crying in the middle of the act. She felt as though someone was spearing her through the gut and the ache there was worse than when she had her first blood. _

_ Every time she tried to go away, retreat to the back of her mind to her homeland, her thoughts were broken by the continuous whipping and thrusts. She felt cold in places blood hadn’t dripped even though she knew she was against a carpeted floor and the heat of Master Jamil’s body... _

_ Someone had been screaming the entire time, and only afterwards did she realize it was her, after she had woken up with not even a whisper. _

_ The maid came back that morning. She didn’t know how she was back in her cot-- had she walked or did someone have to drag her? _

_ The maid told her to drink the medicine she had brought her. It would prevent… unfortunate circumstances from occurring.  _

_ At least now she knew why the maid couldn’t look her in the eye. _

  
  


_ “Morgiana!” _

She flinched violently back to reality, throwing herself off the soft, comfortable bed with a strangled scream. She had messed up, she had messed up. She shouldn’t have been on there, it was  _ forbidden.  _

Strong hands gripped her shoulders and she sobbed apologies under her breath, curling into a tight ball. She felt faint, like the sky would come crashing down on her any minute.

She knew that it was bad, what she was doing. She just…

Warmth enveloped her body and she slowly relaxed into the slab of flesh that held her so carefully. Like she was a bird with broken wings. How she had ached to be held like this, to have someone touch her gently, like she was  _ worth _ something. 

“Breathe in and out, Mor, slowly.” 

She breathed in tandem with Alibaba’s words. She felt so embarrassed that he had  _ seen  _ that, but she was so tired that…

Her eyes slipped shut and she fell into a quiet, dreamless sleep 

  
  



End file.
